


from the heart

by twosocksinalabcoat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/pseuds/twosocksinalabcoat
Summary: Real love comes from the heart
Relationships: eggpregnant human/the doting tentacle monster who knocked them up
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	from the heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormySocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/gifts).




End file.
